Exister
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Fallait-il que je meure pour exister enfin?


**Name :** **Exister  
Author :** Rain on Your Back**  
****Disclaimer :** Shaman King is not mine...  
**Pairing:** ... O-O... Y'en a pas... J'ai essayé... Il paraît... Mais y'en a pas...  
**Note: **Comme quoi, le deux heures - quatre heures du mat me réussit pas...

* * *

Froid douloureux, écrasant, qui s'insinue en moi et me paralyse. Paradoxalement, il brûle. J'ouvre mon armure, fébrilement, comme en transe. L'acier est glacé sous mes doigts. Je repousse violemment la porte et sors en titubant. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Partir. S'échapper. N'importe où. Quelque part qui ne serait pas ici. Pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas à ma place.

J'ai l'impression d'être encore dans l'Iron Maiden, de me heurter à ces quatre murs, encore et encore. Je m'étouffe et sens vaguement mes genoux toucher le sol. Instinctivement, je porte mes mains à la gorge, mais cela ne change rien. Je ferme les yeux.

Je ne peux pas rester. Ils attendent tellement de moi... Mais je ne peux pas, pas comme ça. Je dois arriver à retrouver mon souffle. Maintenant.

Mais c'est là tout le problème. Cette pièce semble se refermer sur moi, immense forteresse impossible à franchir, c'est comme si elle se moquait de moi, de mes décisions... Que puis-je dire? Je suis désolée? Bien sûr que je sais que mes choix ne valent rien. Que je vais juste réussir à faire tuer ma famille... Et moi avec. Je le sais assez, non? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me relever? Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux... Je n'ai qu'une envie, me lever, m'enfuir, courir, revenir en France et me cacher, je ne sais où; n'importe quel endroit où je n'aurais plus ce sentiment.

Peut-être que ce serait mieux. Sans moi les autres n'auraient plus qu'à abandonner, à fuir eux-aussi, et ils seraient libres, _vivants_, même si ce ne serait qu'un court répit...

Le problème est que je n'ai aucune destination. Pas de maison où retourner, pas de personne à revoir, je n'ai rien, ni personne: peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne _suis_ personne. Or il faut être quelqu'un, avec un but précis, pour partir, pour _prendre_ cette décision: pas d'identité, pas de choix... Je ne peux que rêver d'une fille qui s'enfuirait, loin d'ici. Rêver de ce départ.

Rêver.

Cela rend cet espoir illusoire, cet espoir menteur. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Je mens si souvent désormais, aux autres, à moi-même... Tout est faux, tout est poussière et retournera à la poussière. Amen.

Je ferme les yeux, et c'est une enfant que je ne connais pas qui se lève, ouvre la porte et passe sans bruit devant les chambres des autres. Mais tout est autre... Fuirais-je éternellement le monde? Je vois l'enfant toujours, elle court maintenant sur le quai, les éclairs claquent, elle danse dans la pluie. Elle est ridicule. Elle n'en a cure. Elle danse, et elle est _libre_... Elle respire, seule sous cette pluie, et les vagues qui balayent le quai ne font que lécher ses chevilles sans la gêner. Soudain, elle cligne des yeux, et voit une silhouette sombre qui s'approche. L'Iron Maiden reculerait, appellerait son esprit, se battrait: cette enfant ne fait rien. Elle ne le connait pas, ne le craint pas. Après tout, elle est libre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui faire du mal: elle n'existe pas. Il le sait. Et si nous savons tous deux qu'il la tuera, un jour, ce jour n'est pas venu. Ou peut-être bien que si. Après tout, quelle importance?

Ils ne sont que silhouettes. Elle danse toujours, et il la regarde, comme hésitant. Peut-être qu'il devrait repousser ses plans d'un jour, d'une heure peut-être, juste assez pour qu'elle s'enfuie. Que je m'enfuie. Mais nous savons tous deux que je ne partirai pas. Il faudrait exister pour choisir de partir.

Je les perds de vue. L'acier se rappelle à moi, je suis de nouveau sur le sol de ma cabine. J'hésite: je pourrais aller appeler Marco, le prévenir, essayer de le convaincre de partir: mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. Et ce n'est pas le sien.

Mon âme semble déjà s'envoler: je me regarde d'en haut, silhouette brisée sur le sol froid. Est-ce moi? Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir.

Un vacarme infernal me ramène à moi. Il a commencé son œuvre. Je pourrais essayer de l'arrêter. Je pourrais trouver du temps, pour Lyserg, au moins. C'est un enfant, et il n'a pas la même âme que les autres. Que moi. Il peut encore être sauvé. Lève-toi, Jeanne.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. L'enfant sous la pluie est déjà partie: toute énergie m'a quittée.

Je dois me lever. Les sauver tous. Ils m'en voudront. Et alors?

Je ne suis personne. Est-ce qu'au moins j'existe? Je pourrais le prouver, si je les sauvais. Une preuve d'existence. J'aimerais tellement en avoir une.

Mon esprit s'en va. Je m'évade alors que des tâches me retiennent encore ici. Je sens la fumée, et j'entends les chaînes qui me relient à ma famille se briser les unes après les autres. Ce sont peut-être elles qui me retiennent au sol.

Je me lève. Mon corps tremble. Est-ce que j'existe? Ce corps dit oui.

Mon âme dit non.

Une dernière fois, j'appelle l'énergie. L'esprit, mon esprit, apparait devant moi, à cette heure où les éclairs seuls semblent pouvoir illuminer la nuit, comme si le soleil était mort et que le matin ne viendrait jamais. Une dernière fois. Le matin ne viendra pas.

Je les sauve. Je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûre, les chaînes ont lâché et je m'envole. Ballon léger qui traverse le plafond, le ciel -

_Le matin ne viendra plus.  
_

Fallait-il que je meure pour exister enfin?

* * *

**Jeanne :** ... ... ... ... *lève un sourcil* De qui elle parle?

**Hao :** ... Ben, de toi, non?

**Jeanne :** ... E-Eeeeh? RAIN!

**Rain:** *s'esquive discrètement* LA DERNIÈRE LIGNE! C'EST UN ALEXANDRIN! ... Je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou me plaindre de trop lire Racine...


End file.
